Nikki
by dekshi
Summary: I finally have a chance to stay away from those Yakuza guys that like to chase me around for money. But, now I'm stuck with a loud mouth hanyo and my best friend in an era so different from my own. Please, Kagome. 'Sit' the dog or he will be Hong Kong's main dish! Anywho, friends, fun and pranks on the way! Maybe even...Love?
1. Chapter 1

Jumping over a dumpster, I dropped into a roll and jumped to my feet. Two men tumbled around the corner before I dashed away again. "You can't run from us! We always catch you!" One of the yelled out as I started up a drain pipe. "Yeah, but I always get further from you lazy butts!" I laughed over my shoulder as I flipped over the roof. I took a running start and lept from the roof and landed on the edge of another, almost loosing my balance. "There she is!" A man yelled as he climbed over the edge of the other building. "Not this time." I grumbled and started running again. Landing in an ally, I quickly dove into one of the open doors and ran down the hall. A few people started protesting, but I paid it no mind. I turned into a library of sorts and ducked under the desk.

Moments passed and the people started to calm. No busting down doors, no guys rushing after me. Nothing. I waited for another ten minutes before sliding out and making my way to the window. No one on the outside so it was my best chance. I landed on my feet and started walking to my place of residence, an abandoned strip mall with no hope of re-opening. Dumping my backpack, I flopped on the couch and whistled for my furry friend. A small white cat mewled on the floor and pounced onto my stomach. "Hey there, Taki. Have you been a good boy?" I coddled and started stroking his head. Taki purred as I let my muscles relax, hours of running and jumping could really get you stiff. "Oh Taki, I really need a break. These guys are gonna kill me some day and then who's gonna feed you?" Taki just purred and rubbed his head on my chin.

"NIKKI!" A female voice sounded, jolting me out of my daydream. Tumbling out from the couch, I went over to the door. "Kagome Higurashi, do you ever knock?" I grumbled while scratching my stomach. Kagome was my one and only friend. With deep chocolate eyes and long black hair, she was the picture of 'cute'. "Yeah, just not for you. Come on Nikki, I have someone you have to meet." Before I could blink, the young girl was dragging me from my shambled home with Taki clinging to my head. "Kaggy, you know I can walk." I yawned out as the petite girl drug me where she will. Kagome giggled at my nickname that I constantly used on her. "I know, but you are way too tired to follow." No argument there.

Arriving at Higurashi shrine, I noted one major thing. A white haired, dog eared teenager with red clothes that matched my hair. "You found a boyfriend?" I questioned, knowing full well how the young maiden would react. "Wh-What?! No NO NO! This is inuyasha, he is from the feudal era." I took a few seconds for that to sink in. "Hold up, feudal era? Like samurai and ninjas?" I asked, crossing my arms and looking at the boy more closely. "What the heck, why can't you just accept it." The boy 'Inuyasha' said with a sneer. I narrowed my eyes at him and stuck my face in his. "Listen here dog boy. I have never heard of time travel and I highly doubt you have either. So, this is going to take a moment and some proof. Button your lip before you lose it, bub." I snarled at him, baring my sharp teeth. Kagome butt in before I could cave his head in. "Ok. Nikki this is Inuyasha. Inuyasha, SIT BOY!" In a flash, the boy was kissing dirt and I was having trouble standing upright.

"So you got pulled down a well by a centipede, rescued the dog in distress and defeated a hair wielder?" I confirmed from my spot on the floor, Kagome nodded and looked me in the eyes. "That's right. I was wondering if you would like to come. I know you have all these guys chase you for money or something and you're strong and loyal and-" I held up my hand so that the young woman would stop rambling. "You just want a familiar face that can handle strange events. Of course I'll go! I wanna see what kind of things I can tear apart." I cheered while pumping my fist in the air.

Who knew that jumping into a well resulted in escaping all of your current problems? A beautiful blue sky stretching overhead. Green forests teaming with life, and a loud mouth half demon ruining my mood. "I don't see why she has to tag along. That brat looks weak, strange and annoying." He yelled out making me snap. Punching him in the jaw, I sent Inuyasha thirty feet and into a tree. "Next time you insult me I will have you stuck, not on, but IN a tree!" With that, I turned on my heel and stormed away.

I entered a village and was met by stares and gossip. Looking up, I noticed Taki perched on my head and gave him a tweak on his ear. "They sure are rude, acting like they ain't ever seen a cat before." I giggled and stopped when I saw an older lady come up to me. "Are ye a demon? What is business have ye here?" She asked, getting to the point rather quickly. "Kagome is a friend of mine and she wanted me to help out with the...uh...jewel shard hunting?" I was instantly regretting my inability to pay attention to what craziness my friend spouted earlier.

Soon enough, I was sitting with Kaede in her hut with a bowl of hot stew. Inuyasha soon busted in and sent me a death glare, an angry looking bruise shining on his jaw. "Why the heck did you have to hit me and how did you hit so hard!?" He demanded, panting and out of breath. "Simple." I said with a flourish of my hand. "You insulted me so you received a punch for the offense. I punch hard so that you get the message the first time." I answered and took a bite of stew. Inuyasha looked dumb founded as I answered him, obviously hoping I would yell and scream with him. Oh how the calm demolish the angry.

"Kaede, this is Nikki. I was hoping that bringing her along will help with finding more jewel shards." Kagome said, completely ignoring the half demon in the corner. "I see, well she gives off a very powerful aura. She will be a good asset to bring along on your journey and it looks like she can put inuyasha in his place." Kaede chuckled as she looked over at me and my red hair. "Nikki, your hair is a strange color along with your eyes." I nodded and reached up to pet Taki. "Yeah, I used to be teased all the time before I dropped out of school. This is just how I was born and I see no problem with how I look." Before I could take another bite of my food, a certain dog boy stuck his face in mine. "Your eyes are weird. One brown like Kagome's and the other blue. Don't see too many of those."

After inuyasha was planted in the floor, I stood up and headed over to the door. "I'm gonna go check out this place out. It's not often that I get to walk around without the yakuza on my tail." With that said, I walked out the door flap and made my way around town. Nothing to gawk at, but it was very different to what I was used to. Even the scent in the air was different, peaceful with a touch of danger, perfect. I had ventured back to the woods and through the trees.

My pace quickened as I walked and before long, I was running and climbing. Not to survive but for enjoyment, for excitement. Finally free from my troubles for the time being. I landed on a branch and took in my surroundings. Birds took off in the distance and a fox prowled below me, an occasional mouse darting in and out of the grass. Looking around to check for any humans, seeing none I took in a deep breath and let out an ear shattering roar. My body started shifting into that of a large cat with bright red fur, fangs and claws sharpening to deadly points. My tail lashed from side to side with pride, my powerful panther body was ready for a chase that a distant deer was unfortunately chosen for.

Back with Kagome***  
A loud roar echoed over the village making Inuyasha spring into action. "What the heck was that?" He growled and lept from the hut. "I don't know, but it can't be good." Kagome said and chased after the hanyo. Upon arriving to the creature who caused the disturbance, Kagome was at a loss for words. Inuyasha was planted on the ground with a massive panther sitting on his back who seemed to be smirking. "Get this thing off me!" came the muffled voice of Inuyasha as Kagome stared in shock.

Just a moment ago***  
Inuyasha came charging from the trees just as my claws reached my prey. His voice scared the deer from it's shock and caused it to jumped away, I turned my hunting instinct on the half breed. It can't even be considered a fight for how quickly I pinned the boy as Kagome entered the scene with me sitting on Inuyasha's back. Well, this is totally normal...Right?

"Um...Inuyasha, why is a panther sitting on you?" Kagome asked in her meek and scared voice. I gave a loud huff and sauntered over to my friend, rubbing my head on her shoulder and purring loudly. "Huh?!" I heard Inuyasha gasp as I sat on my haunches and cocked my head. Taki crawled up my back and took his place on my head where he mewled and lay down. "Nikki? You're a-a demon?" The frightened girl stuttered and I gave her a nod. My body started to change again, back into my human form. Short red hair, tan skin, long legs and toned muscles. My clothes becoming my dirty black cargo's and tank top, a necklace and leather collar around my neck as well.

Kagome was speechless for a short time, as was Inuyasha. But soon enough my female friend was able to form a sentence. "Have you always been a demon?" I sighed and nodded, crossing my legs and placing my elbows on my knees. "I didn't know I was considered a demon, but shifting into a panther is something that I could never show off for various reasons. I believe I hid it quite well, though I think I may have traumatized a few people with my strength, so I often just ran away" I said in a nonchalant kind of way and kagome kneeling in front of me. "I can see why you never showed anyone, you're so big that you would cause a lot of problems in the city."

Back in Kaede's hut, Kagome was telling the elder woman about my new found abilities. I was sitting by the fire looking over at the half dog demon, who in turn was staring at me. "How do you smell human?" He asked while sniffing in my direction. I gave off a sigh and answered him. "Simple, I found out a while ago that I can do small amounts of magic. Concealing my scent was easy, it's just keeping it that way that takes practice." I heard the boy hum in thought but he said nothing.

"When are we leaving?" I asked a busy raven haired girl while she stuffed things into an ever growing backpack. "Just as soon as I'm done with this. You're starting to sound like Inuyasha, but without the yelling." The girl grumbled as she shoved another book into the bag. "There! I think that's it." Kagome proclaimed and Inuyasha was off the roof in a second. "Great, now lets get going! We've already wasted the morning to search for jewel shards!" He yelled, my eardrums itching with pain as he stomped off. "Is it just me or does the half breed have something stuck up his butt?" My sarcasm said as us girls trailed behind the dog boy.

The sun was beating o my back as we crossed an old battle field. Rotting corpses and old blood invaded my nasal passages as the three of us marched over the plain. We soon stopped for lunch and Kagome was having trouble eating. Inuyasha, on the other hand, was eating with full gusto. I was content with getting the feeling of being watched off of me. Everywhere I looked I saw broken spears and crumpled bodies, no signs of an enemy or stalker. But my nose was picking up a smell that was defiantly still alive.

"Nikki, are you going to eat or are you ready to leave?" My friend asked as she slung her backpack over her shoulders. Before I could answer, a shadow loomed over us. I turned to see a massive pink balloon with a face. "give me the shikon jewel and you will be spared!" It yelled out, waving stick like arms around. I gave a sigh and poked it with my sharp claw, popping the figure and leaving behind a small fox kit. "Aww, aren't you so cute!" I squealed and scooped up the child. Inuyasha didn't seemed too thrilled when I hugged the small fox kit and started asking him questions. "What's your name? Why are you alone and why do you want the jewel shards?" I asked, sitting down and crossing my legs. "I'm Shippo and...my father was killed by the thunder brothers. That's why I need the shards, to get revenge." Shippo growled out the last part and my heart broke for the boy. I may be tough, but loosing a parent by any means is nothing to take lightly.

I cuddled the small boy and said to him. "You don't have to get revenge. Your father would want you to grow strong, not angry. Why don't you come with us? I'm sure Mr. sour butt over there wont mind too much." I snickered as said demon started his usual yelling rant, earning him a sit from Kagome. Gosh is he annoying. I saw a shimmer in Shippo's eyes as he looked up at me. "I can really come with you guys?" He asked and I gave him another hug. "Of course, there is always room for one more." I giggled and placed him on Kagome's shoulder. "Why don't you two get acquainted while I scope something out." I said and jogged off, following the strange since of being watched. Upon walking around a bush, a hand reached out and snagged my wrist. "Look here Monten, a lovely young lady wondering our territory." A man said. I eyed him up and down with a scowl.

Long black hair pulled back in a braid, fancy clothes, a golden spear and two small shards stuck in his forehead. Well, I wonder what those could be. My eyes shifted over to this Monten and I nearly toppled over. A stubby man with a reptile like face and three small strands of hair. Boy, was this a day or what? Thankfully, neither of them took my sudden lapse in sanity as laughter. "I hope you know that the wrist you hold belongs to a panther demon that likes her personal space." I said, letting a growl slip into my voice to prove my point. Too bad these guys are block heads. "Oh really? You don't smell like a demon." The man with the staff said and he took a sniff at me. As his face was close to me, I lashed out and struck him on the cheek. Blood oozed from the claw marks left behind. "Hiten! You hurt my brother!" Monten hollered out and electricity gathered in his open mouth.

How I thank my speed and quick mind as the blinding light flash where I was just moments ago. I laded softly on the ground behind Hiten and Monten and quietly pick at my sharpened claws, ready for a fight. Just before I could launch my attack, Taki mewled from my pocket, causing both brothers to turn and face me. "Uh...Hi...Bye!" I said quickly as I dove to avoid a strike from Hiten. I continued to roll and avoid Monten's attack as well. "This is just ridiculous." I huffed and charged at the two, swiping a large gash across Monten's chest and catching Hiten on the arm. "You little brat!" The human looking man yelled out as his spear charged with lightning. Before he could fire his shot, I lept towards him and allowed my body to change into my over sized panther and tackle that shocked Hiten. "Never take what I say lightly." My deep voice snarled down at the trembling thunder brother. My vice like jaws sinking into his neck, quickly snapping it.

I turned to the other one with blood dripping from my fangs. "You're next." I warned. Monten didn't even have a chance to blink and my paw landed on his wounded chest and crushed his rub cage. Changing forms again, I sighed and picked up the small pink shards from the brothers foreheads. "Least Kaggy will be happy." I glanced down at noticed a fox pelt tied around Monten's thick waist. "That could only belong to a certain fox kit's father." I sighed out, quickly untying the fur and taking it with me. "Maybe Inuyasha will stop his yelling if I show him these?" I pondered while walking back to the place I left my friends at.

 **Whoa! I'm writing another story! This is insane! Thanks for reading, please leave a review so I know how you like.**

 **Bye~Bye**


	2. Chapter 2: Koga of the Wolves

It's been a week since we found Shippo and I wasted the two brothers. We found a traveling pervert...I mean monk, called Miroku. He was on the hunt for Naraku as well, so he started tagging with us. Walking for what seemed like an eternity with nothing interesting going on was quite boring. That is, until a whirlwind took Kaggs away. Now we were chasing her down. Lucky for me, I caught up and tackled the blasted dust ball. It surprised me when it let out a yell when it was face planted. Now I sat on top of a very angry wolf with Kagome safely in my arms. "Kaggs, I think we have another pervert..." I whispered and earned a nod in agreement.

One long conversation later, Koga (The wolf I still sat upon) explained his packs predicament. "So, birds of paradise have been killing off your pack and you wanted my priestess friend for her shards?" I asked, arching one eyebrow at my captive. "Yeah, now will you get off me? You're very heavy." A tick formed on my jaw from holding back a feral snarl. Just who does this guy think he is? King of bone heads? I stood up on hid back and heard a satisfying crack and groan. "Never call a female fat, It might be the last thing you do." I warned and stepped off Koga. He sat up with a moan and looked at my retreating form. Where was I going? To kill a few fowls of course, You think I can hold my wrath back for more than a few minutes? Not at all.

These Birds of paradise were creepy and loud. Half giant bird and half green goblin, one even had two goblin bodies. Guessing that he was the boss, I shifted into my silky red furred panther and bounded up to him. Claws itching for a fight, and not one that ends quickly. "Oh look, a cat looking for a pidgin. Too bad we will eat her like a snack!" It squawked and dove towards me. Crouching at the last moment, I let my iron muscles push me towards the bird. My claws latching onto the thing with a vise like grip. "Ah! You stupid cat! You'll pay for that!" The bird screeched and started to slam me into the rock surface. "You think a little shove will do anything? I'm already pissed, so why don't you give me a real fight?" I growled deeply and clawed up the demons side to it's conjoined body.

Down below, Kagome and inuyasha fought a few of the smaller birds of paradise. Miroku was making sure Shippo was alright and Koga was watching that panther swipe and claw at the boss bird. "Are you sure that cat doesn't need a hand? my whole pack couldn't bring that thing down!" The wolf yelled, eyes never leaving the panther. "Don't worry about Nikki, she's pissed at you and is taking it out on that bird!" Kagome yelled out as she fired an arrow. "Just be glad that isn't you, You'd be a new scratching post in seconds." Koga nodded and took a swipe at a low flying bird. "Sure hope you're right." He grumbled.

A few cuts and gashes later, one of the goblin heads were crushed between my massive jaws. The other was sputtering out apologies and promises. "A coward gets nowhere." I snarled and pounced at the quivering figure. Claws tearing the creature in two. A quick sniff around and I was able to pull a shard from it's tongue. Kagome and the others quickly ran over to me. "NIKKI! WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS LIKE THIS WHEN YOU GET MAD? WHY CAN"T YOU JUST YELL LIKE A NORMAL PERSON?" Kagome screamed out in a high pitched voice making me wince at the sound. "Simple, I'm far from normal Kaggs. You should know that." I shrugged and stood up. A nice gash running from my shoulder to my hip, completely ruining my shirt. "Great, this is gonna need stitches..."

Koga's den was dark and lively, much like one of the bars I frequent back in my era. Kagome was still ranting about my reckless behavior and I couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. My eyes trailed the cave and found no one suspicious, though the feeling never left. "I swear you have not changed since day one. Just as reckless and brash now as you were when we were six. Nikki, one day you wont walk out of a fight with that cocky smirk of yours." She said as she tied off the wrapping. "Don't break these stitches cause I wont fix them." With that, Kagome left to speak with Miroku about where to go next. I gave a sigh and stood up myself, stretching to check that the stitches would hold well. "You got chewed out pretty good back there." A ruff, cocky voice called from behind me. I turned and saw Koga sitting on a ledge and looking down at me. "Yeah, I get that whole speech at least twice a week." I scoffed out and strode over to the relaxed wolf.

"How come you had to get stitched up? Don't you heal like a demon should?" Koga asked, raising an eyebrow with his question. I gave off another sigh and jumped up to his ledge, settling myself on the wall. "Well, that's the strange part. I don't heal like a demon, the only thing have that makes me a demon is my form. Sure I'm strong and stuff, but that comes with practice and survival. Other than that, I'm more human than anything." I said, leaning my head back to rest a bit. A stretch of silence ensued as the wolf mulled over his thoughts. My eyes started to drift closed before a certain hanyo pulled me down. "Time to go." Was all he said as I was, once again, drug from my resting place and on another walking trip.

A growl escaped from my throat as the sun blinded my sensitive eyes. Inuyasha was now walking by Kagome, Shippo on her shoulder. Miroku was a little ahead and I was trailing the back with Taki walking by my feet. "Couldn't you let me sleep for five minutes? Inubaka..." I grumbled under my breath as my feet shuffled to follow my meager pack. When sunset finally came, I didn't even bother with a sleeping bag. Curling up at the base of a tree, I was out in a matter of seconds. Dreams couldn't even reach my sleeping mind as my muscles welcomed the needed rest.

"I don't understand, why would this many demons attack a village if the hunters in it were gone? Wouldn't do them any good except to go extinct when the hunters find out." I sniffed while digging another grave. "How should I know? Just keep digging." Inubaka hollered from another grave. "Yeah yeah." I was panting by the time all of the graves had been dug and the bodies properly laid to rest. To recap, we heard of a demon hunter village from Miyoga the flea. They were supposed to know about the origin of the shikon jewel. But being dead, I don't think they will be much help. A scent hit my nose that I didn't recognize and I turned to face where it was coming from. "Guys, someone's coming." I warned, lengthening my claws as a giant boomerang came crashing from the trees. I had to hit the ground just to dodge the thing, my shoulder flared with pain as I stood up.

A girl with black and pink armor walked out of the trees and called out. "Inuyasha! You are the one responsible for my clans death, prepare to die!" Kagome gasped as the girl dashed towards the shocked hanyo. My nose was working double time as a sickening scent pounded at my senses. "She had a jewel shard in her back!" I heard Kagome yell, but I was on my own trail. Only one thing can smell as bad as this. "You must be Naraku." I said to a tall, white baboon clad individual who started laughing darkly. "Yes, I am Naraku. A pleasure to meet such a unique panther, I haven't seen your kind in quite some time." His voice oiled out and chuckled. "Are you going to laugh like a hyena or are we going to fight?" I growled out, fangs peeking out from my lip. "I see, not in a mood to chat? Fine then, lets seen how good you are."

Dodging fists was easier than dodging thorny roots, my ankle had already suffered from the contact of one. "You are quite skilled in the art of evasion. How are you at attacking?" Naraku sneered, his voice making my blood boil. My form changed into my panther and I lept at him. Before my claws could reach their mark, the roots trapped my in their thorny hold. I yowled in pain as I felt blood drip through my thick coat. Naraku laughed and circled me, gloating at his victory. My tail lashed in agitation as I stayed pinned on my back. "Exquisite, never have I seen a panther of your color before. Nor quite as large. It makes me wonder what secrets you hide, what powers you have leashed under that demon you hold." The man said as he stopped at my head, the roots tightening their hold on me. Inuyasha's scent soon found it's way to my nose and I wanted to cry with relief.

"Iron reaver soul stealer!" A familiar voice yelled out, making Naraku jerk around in time to see Inuyasha's attack coming at him. Too bad he moved in time to miss it. I heard Kagome nearby and I thrashed in the hold I was in. "I see your friends have come for you. Fear not, we will meet again." Naraku said and vanished in a cloud of miasma. Growling again, Inuyasha started cutting away the roots to release my from the deadly cage. "Why did you go off on your own again!" Kagome cried as she tried to staunch my bleeding. "Cause you guys were busy and he was just a coward." I mumbled and looked over my wounds. I changed to my human self to get a better look at what happened to me.

"Nikki, quit squirming and hold still. I know it hurts, but it has to be done." Kagome commanded as she cleaned another gash. "I know, but it's hard to hold still when I'm shirtless and hurting. Not to mention cold." My complaining was halfhearted, but still held truth as I shivered from blood loss and the chill air. "Last one." I heard Kaggs say as the cold and stinging antiseptic touched another raw and bleeding injury. Sucking in a breath, I held my shiver until Kagome started to wrap me up like a present. "There, Finished." I sighed as Kagome put away her medical box. "Sorry Kaggs, I didn't plan on getting hurt this bad." I said. My odd eyes looking into chocolate ones and saw understanding. "I know, and I doubt our help would have made ay difference. wear this and get some rest." She handed me a spare school shirt and left.

I was curled up by the fire, trying to stay warm as another breeze whipped around me. Shivering, I pulled the sleeping bag tighter surround me in a sorry attempt to get warm. Blood loss sucks when fall is well under way in the woods. "No matter what I do or say, Nikki wouldn't ever back down from a fight. I don't think I can keep worrying about her like this. At least in my era, the worst that can happen is that she is shot once and a body laying at her feet." I heard Kagome whisper. This conversation has been going on for the past hour while they think I'm asleep. "Yeah, I think the best course of action would be to take her back. She has a very high probability of dying here, Nikki just isn't strong enough." Miroku said, his staff jingling as he shifted. -They want me gone...I know it's for safety reasons, but it stiff hurts for them to talk about it.- I thought, the wind blowing around again as the group agreed and soon fell asleep. -If hey don't want to worry about me, then I guess I need to leave. And not to my era, I love being myself too much.-

Leaving the group was hard, not saying goodbye was harder. I stood a few feet from the camp and gave a silent apology to my friends, praying that I would become stronger for them. Turning on my heel, I trudged away from my pack and into the deep woods. Even though my wounds were screaming at me, I knew that I had to get away from them. All I caused was worry and grief, I can't do that to the ones I call friend.

 **A/N: Hey Hey! another chapter! Sorry for the wait, life gets busy around this time. Anywho, hope you enjoy! P.S. If you guys have a specific love interest for Nikki, let me know! (Inuyasha is off cause him and Kagome are my OTP)**


	3. Chapter 3: Panther and wolf

Mile after mile I walked. My wounds healed without a scar and I was all alone. I found a man named Sesshomaru traveling with a small girl, an imp and a two headed dragon. I didn't stay too long, couldn't stand the silent treatment.

So, here I am. Wondering a vast empty plain all by my lonesome. No trees, boulders or wildlife for miles. My nose came up empty as well, no demons or threats in any direction. Giving off a sigh, I trumped through the tall grass towards the north. I don't know how long it's been since I left Kaggs and the gang, nor do I know how many demons I've fought. But I know that I can handle my own in a fight, claws or bare handed.

The sun made its trek across the sky and the moon soon took its place in the sky. I have made a habit that if I can still walk, then sleep can wait. But my feet were dying tonight and a good rest was well overdue. The silence in the night brought chills to my spine as the stars were soon hiding under a blanket of clouds. A storm was on its way and it was going to be devastating. I lay my head in the crook of my arm and stared up at the darkening sky. No thoughts going through my mind, just peace and silence.

I don't even remember falling asleep, but before I knew it the sun was breaking over the horizon. The signal for a new day of wandering around aimlessly. Heaving a sigh, I stood and stretched. "Don't you look like the cat's meow." a voice said, causing me to spin around a bit too fast and land on my butt. "Koga? What on earth are you doing here?" I nearly yelled out in my flustered state. The wolf merely chuckled. "I got the faint scent of panther and decided to see if it was you." was his brief explanation.

With a roll of my eyes, I heaved myself back onto my feet and started walking north. The sound of Koga's feet followed behind me. I didn't even turn to ask him. "Why is the leader of the eastern wolves following a lowly panther like me? Don't you have a miko to drool over?" the man's pace didn't falter as he matched his pace with my own. "Kagome seems more interested in the pup of a half breed. You on the other hand, seem to be quite available." He smirked, earning him a growl. "Too bad. I don't consider myself available. Too weak and slow to he worrying over a mate right now." I replied as we both marched along the non-existent path I seemed to be following.

A few hours pass us by with idle chatted and peace when the trees of a forest finally came into view. "It's about time I reach some shade. That Valley was literally three days of walking on sore feet." I gave a sigh of relief just as my feet left the ground and a rush of wind blew my short burgundy hair everywhere. In a flash, Koga was in the forest and racing to a small pond. "No. NO NO NO! DON'T YOU DARE!" *SPLASH!* I was tossed into the water by the wolf boy and I caught a glimpse of Taki holding onto Koga's shoulder. -I am not going to be the only one soaking in water.- I thought as I submerged under the surface and waited for the male to peak over the side.

When he did, I launched myself up and snatched his armor. I was successful in dragging the wolf in along with my flailing kitty. "Now we all cool off." I smirked, standing up and wading over to a large rock to sunbathe on. Content and slightly dryer than drenched, I started to purr. Deep and full of happiness, one that I haven't given off since I was a kitten. My tail waved lazily from side to side and my ears twitched as a bird took flight nearby. I could hear Koga relaxing by to side and Taki curled up on my stomach. All together, it was a rather good day. One that I would never trade in a million years.

All too soon, I was being shaken awake by a large warm hand. My tail lashed in irritation and I growled out a warning. "Nikki, get up already. There's something odd smelling here…...Fine, be hard to wake then." The warmth of the hand left and I was toppled into the water. I yelped and yowled in surprise as I was forcefully woken from my slumber. Jumping back onto the rock, I sent Koga my best death glare and he just shrugged it off. "Take a sniff and tell me it smells fine." was all he said, irritation floating around his being. Listening to his command, I took a good sniff. Coal and spruce came to my nose, a little too familiar for my liking. "You can't be serious." I moaned out, Koga gave me a 'what the crap' look as I walked away from the wolf and followed the scent.

A small cottage like hut came into view, along with an old looking woman in a patchwork dress and a glass eye. "Didn't know I would meet you in this era Lady Deriar." The woman looked up and gave a toothy grin. "My My. Little miss Nikki. I was wondering when I would see you. Last time was in the middle of Tokyo if I'm not mistaken." a growl sounded to my left and I smacked the wolf's arm. "Down boy, she is a friend of mine. Lady Deriar, this is Koga of the eastern wolves. Koga, the is the witch Deriar. She's helped my from more than just a few bad scrapes in my era." The boy looked from me to Deriar with a confused look. "If she is from your era, then how does she know you in this one?" A smile reaches the old ladies features as she ushered us into her home.

"An easy question to answer, my dear boy. One that you will love to hear." we all sat down in some wooden chair as she started telling Koga what I already knew. "Little Nikki here used to train as a witch, she was rather good too mind you. But after her parents….well, that's for her to tell. As a witch, we have the ability to recognise others regardless of the timeline. We will always recognise one of our own, the memories will just follow suit. Now, what have you been up to? I haven't seen you since you were hip height." The woman turned her gaze toward me and I gave a small sheepish grin.

After a brief explanation of what I have been up to (fighting, running and chasing) I was able to get a small favor from my old friend. "Do you think….I could practice again?" my eyes were pleading yet scared as I looked at Deriar. At her nod, I slumped my shoulders in relief. "I am glad I decided to make this extra spell book, not that you need one. I'm sure you remember most of everything you learned. But be sure to be careful this time." She handed me a familiar leather bound book with worn paper sticking from the pages and the smell of old herbs over the cover. "Take good care of it, and I will see you soon." With that, my friend and her home vanished. Koga was left on the ground with a bewildered look.

"So you're a witch panther now?" the wolf asked as we started our travels again. I was busy leafing through the notes as we talked. "No. I am a panther. Witch craft is just an occupation. Potions and spells are simple to read and comprehend, but if you don't do anything with them then it's all head knowledge." I said to the boy, flipping another page. "Ah, here it is!" I cheered and stopped my walking. "Hm?" Koga peaked over my shoulder. " _Protection incantation"_ I started to speed read the words on the page. "Um….we need protection?" Koga asked as I started muttering the spell under my breath. At the end, I snapped my fingers and felt the familiar surge of power leaving me.

Leaves started to blow around and I felt the spell complete it's work. "It's not a complete protection. It's to be able to sense the evil intents of others around you. Kind of like a sixth sense." we started walking on once again with new questions from the wolf leader. The answer to all of those questions were easy and not too personal. Like how old were you when you cast your first spell, Why did you quit and stuff like that. The answers were six and I made a mistake. Easy.

A spark to my left signaled a threat causing me and Koga to hit the ground as a gust of slicing wind blew over us. "Looks like you two are better than I though. Oh well, time to fight." The female voice sounded as I jumped to my feet and faced my attacker. A tall woman with black hair pulled into a fancy knot held by two feathers. Her eyes were the same red as Naraku and her scent matched as well. "Let me guess. One of spider psychos minions." my voice carried over to the wind user and a small grimace barely showed on her lips. "My name is Kagura and I am here to bring you to Naraku. He seems to have taken a liking to you." I almost hurled at her words. Naraku? The guy who almost killed me, has a crush? ON ME?! "Sorry lady, I am not interested in the spider freak." was all I could manage as a snarky response.

"Very well." was my only warning as a blade of wind left the woman's fan. "DANCE OF BLADES!" One feral snarl and I was shifting to my full sized panther and racing to meet the wind user head on. Our battle was a dance of attack and evade, Claws and fans swaying with action. "If you do not come quietly, Naraku will only have a head to talk to." I scoffed and flipped back from another blade of wind. I let out an ear shattering roar and dove towards Kagura once more with my claws itching for her blood. Her red eyes grew large as my extended claws ripped through her shoulders and my full weight on her stomach. A growl ripped through my throat in a deadly warning. "Please! Please don't kill me! I-I'll leave! Please!" Kagura screamed as she stared into my mix matched eyes with fear.

I easily stepped off of her and shifted back to my more normal self. Tail lashing in anger, I walked away from the woman and grabbed a hold of Koga. I was dragging him away as I shot Kagura one last word of advice. "Next time you come around to drag me to Naraku, don't" With that, I left with my wolf friend gawking behind me. "You are one crazy fighter. But, you've gotten better since the birds of paradise. Not as sloppy. Even Naraku would have a run for his money now." My wolfy friend said after he got his awe over with. "Yeah, well. After a few fights with some tough demons, you kind of get the hang of things. In my time, there was never anyone strong enough to hold a decent fight. So, I just ran." I gave a shrug of my shoulder and stretched my arms over my head. Taki started walking by my feet as we passed by a swampy part of the forest. We splashed our way across the swampy waters with light chatter every so often. A demon or two showed up, but was easily defeated with a panther and a wolf. The day ended with fresh crock on the fire and a silent happy purr from me.

Day broke to more walking, fighting and more walking. Needless to say, I was going crazy with this routine "Koga….Do you think we could...I don't know...Go some place fun? Like a town with a festival or something? I am way too bored with just walking all the time." I whined to the wolf who just snickered at my comment. "All I do is follow you. Lead the way O' powerful panther." I laughed at his joke and started to sniff out a town with something going on. Slowly adjusting our course due east for some fun and boredom relief.

 **A/N: Hello lovely readers! I am so sorry it has been so long since I have posted. I am going through a rough time with my health right now, but I hope to start writing regularly soon. Thank you for reading and please leave a review.**


	4. Chapter 4: Alone

Ok, so the town I sniffed out was small...ok, it was tiny. But Koga didn't have to fall on his butt laughing at me! So I didn't have a super nose like the dog demons, that gives him no right to mock me. Giving a growl, I simply walked over the fallen wolf and through the small town. Skeptical eyes were felt as I walked passed the elders and the young married. I was soon out of the village and back to the walking of finding a town with something interesting happening. Koga jogged up behind me while whipping his eyes. "I know panthers don't have a great nose, but that was just pitiful." He laughed out before I landed my fist over his head.

"Yeah, well who cares about having a good sniffer. This gives me time to read over my book anyway." I grumbled and pulled out my leather bound book. My step never changed as I opened the old book and started to read every word written there. Everything from simple healing to deadly curses were all in one ragged book. we walked in silence for a time, unbroken except for the sound of our footsteps. though that was soon broken. "You do know that I'm teasing...right?" I heard the wolf ask, my shoulder growing heavy as a head leaned on it. "Yeah yeah." I huffed and ruffled his hair and easily tugged the hair tie from it. I gave him a smirk as Koga's hair fell down his back and then I started running. I may be a panther, but I knew good looking boys when I saw them and I loved long hair.

I was ducking and dodging the boy as he tried to snatch his hair tie from my hand. My smile never left my face as Koga's only grew irritated. I easily danced away from his lunges while still going on our little path. Taki was soon joining in on the game and was pouncing on my arm trying to paw the hair tie from my hand.

All too soon, Koga had his hair back up and I was pouting behind him. "I don't care if you like my hair down, it gets in my face too much to leave it down." The irritated wolf growled out as I continued to sulk. "Yeah well...It doesn't matter." I sighed and dug my book from my backpack again, trying to filter out the wolf's agitation a bit. I skipped over to where I left off and commenced my reading at full force. Before I could get in three sentences Koga stole my book with a deadly gaze. "Would you stop using the book as an escape? It's no wonder you're bad at fighting properly, you just ignore the conflict and do your own thing. It's a wonder you even beat Kagura." His words stung, but not as bad as his gaze. Koga was clearly pissed at me for ignoring him.

"Well, I'm sorry that I don't like to argue and bicker. I'm also sorry that my fighting is bad, but how on earth was I supposed to learn properly when everyone i my time was weak? This month is the most I have ever been able to use my demon strength and panther form." I almost yelled out, tears pricking at the corners of my eyes. "If I'm that bad to be around, go back to Kagome and leave me...Just like everyone else." I said and snatched my book back. stuffing it in my bag before bolting off in a random direction, leaving a baffled wolf behind.

Alone again...This is becoming something like a bad habit with me. Kaggs and the others wanted me back i the future, Koga...well, I kinda just left him. But I always seem to get people to have the need to leave me. Is it that I'm cursed or something? I haven't found any strange markings or brands. Maybe I mumbled out a spell by accident? No, I would have felt the energy build and release. Could be Karma from a past life...Yeah, I'll go with that for now. Anyway, finding a town was no longer on my to do list. Finding a place to hunker out of the rain was, as the first few drops of water hit my face. Giving off a sigh I trotted over to a hollow tree and curled up for the night. Though before sleep could take me, I notice Taki wasn't with me.

Heaving a sigh, I was soon running back to where I last saw the wolf and my small cat friend. A slow sniff around the place told me that he left with Koga. Tears started to form as my last friend had left me. I was truly alone now. No Taki to talk with, no Koga to laugh with and no Kagome to tease. Turning on my heel, I ran from there and didn't stop. Even as the rain started to pelt my arms and face, soaking through my clothes and freezing me to the core. I didn't stop until my legs collapsed and was left in a mud puddle to sob out my frustrations.

It was sunrise before the clouds left. Leaving me in a cold puddle and to be dried by the chilling winds of dawn. I sniffed and sneezed my way to a tall tree where I curled up and shivered in one of it's branches. -Weak, useless, failure, disgrace, dirty, filthy, savage, beast, monster...- All the labels I have been called throughout my life now claiming my mind once again. No one wanted a useless friend. one who couldn't fight or do much of anything. Another shiver ran through me as the depression took over my mind. -Maybe they are all right. It would be better to just stay in my own time instead of trying to fit in where I clearly don't- My thoughts circled for a few moments as I made up my mind to return to the place called 'Home'. My time. The future.

Picking out the right direction, I headed south west. Towards the village of Kaede and the old well that brought Kagome and myself here. I shifted to my panther form as I knew I couldn't use it in my own time, it was also much faster as I had four legs instead of two. Trees and boulders flew by me as I bounded over the terrain I had walked over with Koga and Taki. I growled at myself for being weak and stubborn. It's no wonder at all why I was abandoned as a child.

Just as Kaede's village came into view, I had to come to a quick stop and hide as Kagome came barreling over the hill. "NIKKI! I know you're out here, Inuyasha said he caught your scent." She screamed out. Making a quick decision, I stepped out from the bush and shifted to my full human form. No tail, ears, claws or fangs. "Hey Kaggs." I said, hugging myself as her brown eyes landed on me. "Where on earth did you go?! I was so worried about you! Why did you leave without telling anyone and why did Koga come and start yelling about you being weak? Nikki, please tell me why you left us." My friend cried as she threw her arms over me a nd cried, my self loathing only growing worse with each tear that fell.

"I...I left because I caused you to worry and that I was weak in fighting other creatures. I was on my own before I met up with Koga and we traveled together for a time. I ran away from Koga when we had a fight and...well I noticed that you were right in the fact that I don't belong here in this time. I'm too weak and no good at anything except running away from everything." I said, my voice monotone as my mixed eyes stared into nothing. I heard Kagome gasp and felt her shake her head. "I didn't mean it like that! I meant that you should go back and get your wounds checked. You were hurt badly and I was just scared. I didn't know that demons healed so quickly, even in that shape." I mulled over what she was saying with little conviction that I had any right to stay.

I was led to Kaede's hut and sat down in front of everyone. Mirouku, Sango, Inuyasha, Shippo, Kirara and Koga were all present. My eyes were now glued to the floor when I saw Taki perched on Koga's shoulder. I felt more like an outcast then a friend and the judgmental gaze of the wolf only helped that feeling. minutes passed by in silence as I refused to look at anyone in the room, their stares doing all the work for me. I wasn't welcome here and they wanted me to know it. Kagome was the only oblivious one. "Guys, you think Nikki should stay too, right?" Her cheerful voice chimed as everyone shifted in their seat.

Five more minutes and I was soon standing and walking out the door, soon followed by an angry Koga. "So you're just going to ru again instead of facing us?" He growled out, fangs bared at me. "Yes...As you've said...I'm just a weakling who can't do anything more than run." I said as a single tear rolled down my cheek, well hidden in my growing hair. "Later." Was my last farewell before I vanished into the trees and found the old well that brought me here.

One last sigh and I was falling though space and time. Pink clouds swirled around me as the galaxy was displayed before me. My tears were now free falling with me as I was soon touching the ground five hundred years into the future. Far away from everyone in the past, but not far enough from the Higurashi shrine. Climbing out of the well was simple, walking from the well house to the street even more so. Going from the street to my run down building I called a home was torture. My thoughts were back when I first met Taki, then Kagome. Then I was back with my parents and where they left me to die. I was used to being alone, what was so different now?

 **A/N: Hello lovelies! Sorry for the wait, I know I've been making this fic a little depressing, but, it will get better! Anywho enjoy and leave a review! Thanks a bunch!**


	5. Chapter 5: Searching

**Koga pov.**

It's been two weeks since we basically kick Nikki from the pack. I've had time to cool off and think about what I said to her. It wasn't all that harsh...Ok, it was. But I didn't expect that kind of reaction from her. Nikki seems to be head strong and stubborn, but I just found out from Kagome that she is actually a really sensitive person. I felt like a total jerk to the girl I was trying to befriend. Rubbing my hands down my face, I heaved a heavy sigh and got up from the ground. It was high time I found the girl and apologized like a man, I just hope that well works for me...

 **Nikki pov.**

Two weeks, it's been two weeks of loneliness and solitude. Every little scratch and scrape was finally healed up and I had several more scars added to my unnatural collection. I huffed out a sigh and gave a stretch to my achy muscles, running around town all day can do that to you. "Guess I had better get going. Else that stupid gang is going to catch my tail." One final stretch and I was off again, running in a random direction to avoid as many humans as possible. I hurdled over a dumpster as a vaguely familiar sent drifted to my nose. "Flower petals and...tea. That has to be mama Higurashi." I smiled, only for it to drop as I remembered the last time I saw the demon boy who followed her.

Going on my better judgment, I turned down the closest ally way and high tailed it out of there. My judgment seems to suck cause I just ran right into the people I was hoping to avoid for the rest of my life. "Well, looks like our little run away has finally shown herself." A greasy haired man chuckled as a few men dropped from the roof tops, effectively cutting off any escape. "Now, you are either going to die as punishment for my brothers death. Or, you will be torn to bits as me and my pals have a bit of fun." He sneered as I let out a low growl. My eyes darted around for any hope in escaping, but as I've said. My life sucks out loud. "You leave me no choice but to fight..." I mumbled as I remembered Koga saying how badly I fight. 'If that's the case, I wont survive this.' I thought.

Just as the first fist went flying, I allowed my instincts to take over. With Kagome and Taki, I had a reason to hold back my fury. Now? I had nothing left. Nothing to keep me sane enough to care for a millisecond of the consequences of my actions. The first head went flying before anyone knew what was going on. I could feel their blood covering my hands as I tore through the weak flesh. I could hear the bones snapping like pencils. Hell had no bounds for the blood that I shed today. It pooled at my feet as I stared down at it, eyes gone cloudy with the loss of life.

 **Koga pov.**

I was shocked at what the future world looks like. There were so many sights and sounds coming from everywhere. The smell was something awful, but I couldn't focus on any of that right now. I had to find Nikki in all this mess before she could catch my scent and run off. Giving a small sniff, I had to hold back a gag as I left the shrine in search the woman I wronged.

Strange roads that people walked on, strange things humans...rode in? Barking dogs on ropes and non-stop noise. My nose was no good here with all the mingling scents so it was up to my eyes to spot the spunky girl. It was hours of searching before something rancid hit my nose. I turned my head and saw a gruesome sight. Blood, bodies and the smell of death all in one small path. And there was Nikki, standing like a lifeless doll right in the middle of it all. My breath left me as my eyes and brain took in what was there.

My feet took me closer to her as my inner demon churned with the notion to run. I reached out my hand and gently touched her shoulder. The girl simply stood there as if nothing more than a statue. I gave her a firm shake and still no reaction. "Come on. Wake up Nikki...Please? Come on this isn't you!" I nearly shouted at the motionless girl. Without any other option, I gently scooped up the girl and jumped up to the roof of a tall structure and bounded back to the shrine. Kagome should know what to do, Nikki said they had been friends for years.

I was back at the shrine in minutes and I could smell the priestess and the half breed inside the building. Thankfully I didn't have to knock seeing as Inuyasha decided to come out to see who was here. "What the heck are you doing here wolf?" He snarled, but all threats left him as his eyes landed on the bloody girl in my arms. "I need Kagome. Nikki wont respond to anything I do and I don't know how to help her." I snapped and strode inside the house to find Kagome. "Did I just hear Koga?" The girl I was looking for said, coming into my view from a side room.

"Koga, I don't think I can do much more. I've never seen her like this and I don't even know what happened. All we can do is hope she wakes up soon." Kagome said after putting away a medicine box. I gave a long sigh and look down at the unresponsive female on the sofa. She was pale and cold, her heart was only a faint flutter and her mixed eyes were so dull. I knelt down beside her and ran a hand through her burgundy hair that was now at her shoulder blades. "I'll stay here until she wakes up." I murmured and sat down, never letting my eyes leave the girl. "Alright, keep her safe. I should be back in a two weeks...That's fourteen days." Kagome said. I gave a nod and the two left silently, leaving me with Nikki and my thoughts.

"Sota, put the bags on the table and finish your homework. You have school tomorrow so be sure to go to bed early and...Oh, are you one of Kagome's friends?" A woman asked as she entered the house. I turned and gave a nod to her and the young boy behind her. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you." Then her eyes landed on the lifeless Nikki and she dropped her bags. "Nikki? What happened to her? Is she hurt?"The woman panicked and started to check over the panther girl. "I don't know what happened and we can't get her to wake up." I said, shoving my current emotions aside. The woman ,that must have been Kagome's mother, checked over the girl with frown. "Do you know the reason for her bracelet glowing?"

That question had me stumped and quickly getting up to see for myself. A small charm bracelet on Nikki's left wrist was glowing a steady shade of dark blue. I touched the piece of jewelry and almost fell to the ground. "It...It's zapping her energy." I gasped out. I only toughed that thing for a moment and I was heavily winded, Nikki has been wearing it for hours if not days like this. Taking a deep breath, I moved her arm and quickly broke the thin chain. Ending the power draining on Nikki as it clattered to the floor.

 **A/N: Hello readers. I apologize for the late publish and short chapter. I am so busy with the holidays coming and going. I will do my very best to update faster now that my headaches are getting a little better. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 6: Back to the past

It was cold, far too cold for my liking. Darkness filled my body as I felt heavy nothingness on my chest. "Where am I? What happened?" I ask the void as I travel through the dark. Nothing answered me as I grew colder and weaker, my heartbeat slowed to almost a stop. "Please...someone help me...Anyone..." I whisper as I floated in the void. Surrounded my dark blackness and bone chilling emptiness. What felt like hours passed and the cold only grew, nothing could warm me up at this point. I was scared and alone in the dark, something I was once used to. But, then I met Kagome, Taki, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Koga. My dear friends that I just drag down and cause worry for. I let out a soft sigh as my tears floated from my eyes and into the void. "I guess...I should always be alone." I sniffed as my tears continued to drop and float away.

A few moments passed and I was slowly starting to get warmer. At first it was a light feather of warmth on my wrist and it soon started to spread up my arm and throughout my body. I curled my knees to my chest as I tried to keep the warmth as long as I could, afraid it would soon vanish and the cold to come back with a vengeance. But it never left, instead, I grew warmer and warmer. Even the weight on my chest soon lifted, allowing me to breath again. I was then pulled away from the void and into a room that reminded me of Kagome's.- But, that can't be right...I was running the streets before...- My memories flew though my thoughts as I recalled just what happened. -I...Killed them...In cold blood...-

I felt a hand on mine and when I looked at it and the body it was attached to, I was instantly confused. Koga was the one holding my hand, here in the future. "Ko-koga?" I whispered quietly. It was just enough to stir the sleeping wolf from his dreams and look up at me. "Nikki!" He yelled with a massive smile of relief on his lips as he engulfed me into a hug. "You're awake, It's been days since I found you in that ally. I sorry that I said you were weak. It was insensitive and I was just annoyed, I had no right to say that to you. You are plenty strong, I just couldn't see that." He cried out, never letting me out of his hold. "Uh, I-it's alright. Koga. Since when could you go through the well?" I asked, dumbfounded that the proud wolf was apologizing to me.

"I wanted to apologize for being such a jerk. Kicking you out and making you feel unwelcome in your own pack was wrong. All I had to do was offer to teach you on fighting, not bash you on it." Koga mumbled, burying his nose in my hair. I sighed and hugged him back, soon burying my own face in his shoulder. Desperate for more of his warmth. "I'm sorry." The wolf said before pulling away. "I swear I will never say something like that again." I saw the sincerity in his eyes and gave a small smile. "You're forgiven." Another quick hug and I was soon lifted into the wolf's strong arms and taken down the stairs. "Mrs. Higurashi, Nikki woke up and is more than likely hungry." He said and placed me on one of the stools. "Nikki, I'm so glad to see you up. I'll make you something t eat, is an omelet ok?" She asked, already getting out the supplies. I nodded and started to drool at the thought of food.

Just as I was able to dig in to the delicious omelet, Kagome flew through the door calling my name. "NIKKI! Oh thank goodness. You and Koga never came back and I was so worried!" She cried as she through herself on me. I hurriedly balanced my plate before it fell onto the floor. "Kagome? It's good to see you." I say with my mouth full of egg. "I thought you were going to die, you never came back and you're just here eating omelets!" She mumbled and cried. "Umm...Kagome? She literally just woke up five minutes ago." Koga whimpered out, scared for his life of the now angry Priestess. I vigorously nodded while taking another massive bite of my omelet.

After a long explanation of what happened, both me and Kagome were thankful for it, Inuyasha finally came through the door with a snarl. "What is wrong with you just up and leaving while sitting me four times!" He yelled and took instant notice of me and my snacking. (Currently on corn chips, will move to chocolate soon) "Nice to see you up and eating. You looking half dead was starting to make me worry." He calmly said, placing his hands in his haori. I nodded and stuck another chip in my mouth, Koga took one as well and quickly ate it. I stuck out my tongue before getting up for, you guessed it, chocolate.

By the time I located a bar of chocolate, Inuyasha and Kagome were leaving to get a few supplies and Koga stayed on the couch. "I think I will refrain from leaving the house seeing as I slaughtered several people in a gang that already wants me dead." I say, taking a seat beside the wolf prince. "Sounds like a good idea, I don't like the smell out there anyway." He yawned out, laying his head on mine. I stuck a piece of chocolate into Koga's mouth causing his eyes to pop open. "What's this?" he asked and I chuckled. "It's called chocolate...I don't know how they get this from the coco bean, but this is the end result. A sweet and delicious chocolate." I giggled as I myself took a yummy bite of the goodness.

Mama Higurashi laughed when she walked into the living room. "I see you two are comfortable, that's good. Rest up before you have to go back and save the world." And then she left. "I think I will follow that advice." I yawned. Cuddling up to Koga, I released another yawn and soon fell asleep.

 **Koga Pov.**

Nikki was soon asleep against my chest, funny how a simple apology will earn more trust than staying with her for years. I wrapped my arms around the sleeping panther and leaned us both back, finding more comfort laying down. Nikki didn't wake, she simply curled closer and started to purr. My inner demon swelled with pride finding that she was happy. -How I ever let myself hurt this girl, I'll never know. But, I will never do it again.- I swore to myself, curling up to panther and falling asleep as well. All the while, hearing my inner demon growl in contentment.

"Awe, they look so cute together." - "Yeah yeah, just wake them up already. We need to find more shards." - "Inuyasha, haven't you heard to just let sleeping dogs lie? Nikki had he very being drained, she's exhausted.'- I heard Kagome and Inuyasha argue, but had no wish to move with the beauty in my arms. I took a deep breath in, taking in her scent. She smelled of tangerines and river water, a strange mix but one that I would never change. She was definitely still asleep, her even breathing and small twitches proved that fact. I growled and tightened my grip on her when Inuyasha yelled after being sat by an annoyed priestess.

Nikki was effectively woken up by the sudden thud, jerking up and wildly looking around for the source. "It's just the mutt whining." I mumbled, pulling her back down. "Well, he needs to shut up or face a pair of grumpy full blooded demons." She growled, burring her face into my chest and easily falling back into sleep. "Hey Kagome, you and the mutt can go. I'll bring her over once she wakes up." I quietly said, careful not to reawaken the panther. The girl nodded and drug the still fallen half breed to the well. Being woken up, I was no longer tired. So, I made do with keeping the sleeping kitty comfortable. She started to purr again when I lightly scratched behind her ear, though I did notice several piercings on the top and bottom of her ear. -I wonder if she has more on the other ear?- I wondered, though didn't bother satisfying that curiosity just yet.

Another hour passed before the kitty finally stretched herself awake. "Hmmm...I'm up now." She said, voice still heavy with sleep as she sat up. I instantly missed her warmth but sat up anyway. "In that case, are you ready to go back to my time?" I eyed her reaction to be sure she was ok with it. "Yeah, I believe I am. I guess I do need friends after all." Nikki mumbled the last part and I could feel her loneliness. "Hey, you got me. Kagome is with you and you saw Inuyasha's relief when he saw you. I'm sure the monk and slayer will be sorry as well and welcome you back." I said, trying to make her relax a bit. "I hope so...About you teaching me fighting?" She inquired, a dark red eyebrow gracefully arching when she looked back at me. I gave her a smirk. "I guess I can teach you a few thing, we are going to travel together after all." Nikki flashed a smile that had me blushing, gosh was she pretty.

 **Nikki Pov.**

Koga and I were back in the past. The first thing we both did was take a deep breath of the fresh, clean air. "Boy is this good for my nose!"I said, stretching my arms behind my back. "Agreed." Koga said while stretching himself. First things first, finding our pack. Knowing Kagome, they should still be in Kaede's hut. Nodding to myself, I snatched up Koga's hand and led the way to the village.

After a sniff to be sure they were there, I walked into the hut with a grin. "We're back!" I cheered and was soon engulfed in hugs from...well...Everyone. There was crying of ones saying sorry, happy you're better and please stays. Honestly, I was expecting a different reaction. One with a few hello's and back to whatever. A happy smile lifted my lips. "Don't worry, I'm staying this time."

 **A/N: Hello readers of Nikki! I updated sooner than a week this time! I'm trying to post as much as I can before the holidays swamp my time. Anyway, Merry Christmas!**


	7. Chapter 7: Confessions and Answers

Currently, Koga was fulfilling his promise to me. Both Him and I were sweating and panting from the wild fighting we had been enduring for the past six hours. Not only that, but we had to keep up with the others as they walked north west to look for jewel shards. At the moment, I was attempting a round house to the wolfs side...Unfortunately he caught my flying foot and promptly tossed me into the trees. With a grunt, I landed heavily and shot back up. Praying that my constant speed would catch him off guard. My weariness had me forget that he himself had those blasted shards in his legs and soon, I was hit in the gut and pinned down. "Man, I didn't think you would last this long." Koga applauded as he sat on my back. He was panting slightly less than I was, but I got in a few good shots to his ribs that he would be feeling for the day.

"Thanks." I grumbled. "Now get your fat butt off me before I suffocate!" Koga swiftly got off and plopped down beside me. "Lets take a breather. We can catch up to the mutt later." He puffed out and was soon laying down with his arms supporting his head. "Sounds nice." I sighed and rolled to my side, keeping my eyes closed. A growl was my only warning as Koga reached out and pulled me to him. He wrapped his arms around my waist as we both dozed off in the fading sunlight.

"Nikki...Time to catch up with the others...Come on, sleepy head...Alright, I hope you like the feeling of flying." I heard Koga say as I was soon lifted into the air. My eyes flew open and my instincts took over, latching onto whatever held me. If you guessed Koga, you would be correct. My tail was fuzzed out, ears pinned back and wrapped around a surprised wolf prince. "Well, I did try to wake you." He said as my heart rate started to calm while I looked around for anything out for me. "You can stay there and I'll run us to the others." Koga grinned as I relaxed my grip and the wolf held my waist, seeing as it was somehow by his shoulder.

Koga dashed from where he was simply standing and ran a few minutes before digging his heals to stop. "Sorry we're late. Took a light nap after getting a small beating." He laughed, still holding me as my tail was re-fuzzed and eyes wide. "You could have warned me about the speed." I gasped, nails gripping the wolf's armor for dear life. Walking over to the fire, Koga sat down and adjusted me to sit in his lap. Somehow I felt Koga was a very possessive wolf. A few silent moments passed and I was calm enough to relax and cuddle into Koga's arms. "Nikki, there is a hot spring nearby. I'm sure a bath would relax your muscles a bit." Kagome said, catching my attention and making my ears flick forward. "Lead the way Kaggy, I smell awful." And to Koga's disappointment, the three girls walked off to get cleaned up.

I gave a happy sigh as I slipped into the hot water. Relief flowed through my body and I sank down to my nose. "So Nikki, you and Koga seem to be getting along well." Kagome hinted. My eyes widen at my stupidity. Kagome wanted to get the juicy details of my love life! That was the soul reason for the bath. I dropped my head as the realization hit home. "C-can I opt for the right to remain silent?" I asked, fully knowing that wasn't going to happen. "Oh no you don't. I have been your friend for years, you need to talk about this stuff with girls. So, here we are, not talk." Kagome ordered as Sango simply closed her eyes and nodded. I gave a huff and crossed my arms, why do all my friends have to be so nosy?

"Koga and I...Well...He seems to be very protective and possessive of me...I'm a feline so I enjoy the warmth of another...and...you aren't buying it..." I quickly stuttered out. Both girls shook their head and I knew I had to say my true feelings or stay in the water forever. "Alright...But, tell anyone and I hunt you both." I warned to which I received nods from Sango and Kagome. A deep breath in and I started to blush. "I...I like...Koga." Kagome squealed with Joy as Sango swam over and hugged me. "Nikki, I can't wait for you two to become a couple!" Kagome said, glomping me with a hug as well. "Yeah, but...What if he just thinks I'm...Only someone to protect? I mean...What if he doesn't feel the same?" I ask, my insecurities finally showing as I had tried to hide.

Kagome gave a knowing smile. "Koga is nothing like Kain. He wont fake his love and leave you alone. Because if he does, I will purify him...well, some of him" The priestess said with an evil glint in her eyes. I gave a huff of a laugh and nodded. Of course, Koga wouldn't be that kind of man. He would say his feeling out right and not lie about it. I hugged both girls and we were soon finishing our bath and heading back to the males in the camp.

I pulled Koga up and walked a little ways off with him. -Might as well set my mind at ease.- I though as I turned to face the handsome wolf. "Koga... I wanted to... To tell you that I...I." I could feel my face heat up and I closed my eyes to calm myself. "I wanted to tell you that...I like you, a lot actually. And I wanted to know...your feelings... towards me." I dipped my head and wrapped my tail around my leg. My nervousness started to get the best of me as the moment stayed quiet. Minutes passed and I finally brought my head up to look at the wolf. He was stock still with his eyes wide. I lowered my ears. "You don't have to answer, I was just curious." I said as I quietly walked past him, tail dragging on the ground.

Back at the camp, I sat facing the fire while I felt the sad looks of Kagome and Sango. I gazed at the fire to keep myself from crying. -He didn't even think about me like that. I feel so stupid for going with the moment, thinking that he thought of a weak panther as a potential lover.- I said to myself, bringing in more depression to my mood as Taki rubbed my ankle. A tear slid down my cheek and I buried my face in my knees, crying silently. Koga didn't return that night, nor the next morning as we set off again. - I really did screw this up.- I drug my feet through the grass as I followed behind the group with Taki on my shoulder trying to cheer me up.

The first day was hell, walking on and on with the depression weighing down on me. The night was no better as I refused to eat. Dawn broke and we set off again, though I was more numb now. I was slumped over with my tail dragging the ground. Koga hasn't come back and I knew it was my fault. He looked to shocked and confused when I told him how I felt, I just wish he would have given me a straight answer.

As the sun started to set, I sat by the fire again. My mind was now shut down of all thoughts as I curled into a ball to sleep. I closed my eyes as the group started to quietly talk and worry about me. "I don't see why that flea bag means so much to her. She should just forget about him- OW!" - "Inuyasha, Nikki has only had deep feelings for one other person and he broke her heart. Now that Koga has pretty much done the same she wants to blame herself or find a reason for his reaction. I'm positive Koga had feelings for Nikki, maybe he just didn't know what that feeling was." - "I have to agree with you Kagome, Nikki is hurting and is only beating herself up over it. I say we stay put for a day or two to get a few pieces back together." - "Why don't we just ask her tomorrow on what she wants to do... Other than going back to her era, that didn't end well last time."

Their conversation went on and on as I thought of what I wanted to do. Honestly, I wanted to find Koga and try to fix this. But I knew that would never happen. Once a relationship is broken, it stays tense and strained. I just wanted to hear it from him what he thinks of me. A lowly, weak, magic using panther with a crush. I gave a sad sigh as I felt the wind pick up.

One moment I was lying on the ground, the next I was lifted up and flying away in strong arms. The wind hit my face so that I couldn't open my eyes and I let out a yelp in surprise. As suddenly as it started, the wind stopped and I was able to look into the wolfish smirk of Koga. "Miss me?"

My jaw hung open as I looked at the wolf that hasn't been seen or smelt for two days. "Ko-koga?" I asked, my eyes wide with shock. "Yeah...Needed some time to think." He said as he slowly placed me on my feet. I nodded and wrung my hands together. Koga took a deep breath and opened his mouth to speak.

"When you told me that you...Like me. I was happy, really. And...When you asked how I felt about you...Well...I didn't know. I knew that I didn't want anyone to hurt you, you calm my demon and...Your smile makes my day. But I didn't know if that would be love. I stayed where you left me for quite some time rolling over the thought of you as mine and...well... I also thought of you belonging to someone else, it got my blood boiling. That's when I realized that...I really do love you." Koga turned a few shades of pink and red as he spoke. All the while I looked into his eyes to find the truth. When he looked into my eyes and said 'I love you' his eyes expressed that love and I just melted.

Tears poured from my eyes as I hugged Koga. My heart was filled with relief and joy as I finally got a solid answer from the one I fell for. I was lifted and spun around, bot of us laughing with the thought of 'He's/she's is all mine'. Koga brought me down to his lips which I gladly capture with mine. It felt like electricity flowed through me as I wrapped my arms around his chest and somehow pulled his ponytail out. Allowing me to play with his black hair as he deepened the kiss, though soon we both had to surface for air. Both panting, we just looked into each others eyes and I smiled. "I wont let you go." I purred, hugging the man that was now claimed as mine.

 **(A/N: Hello readers! Hope you like this chapter of Nikki. Why don't you leave a review on how I'm doing? It would be much appreciated if you did. Thanks in advance and, till next time!)**


	8. Chapter 8: Time

Ok, so. Koga and I were now a couple...YAY! Kagome was happy for us after she got her ranting out of her system. Inuyasha was just happy Koga wouldn't be chasing Kagome anymore. Sango and Miroku wore knowing smirks and Shippo had no idea why it was such a big deal. Now, three days after that fiasco, we walked across an empty field. Well, they walked. Koga and I sparred like the cat and dog we were.

"HA! I got you that time! OOF!" - "Yeah, and I got you right back. OW!" I managed to land on Koga's back and pinned him with a kiss. "And that's how you stun any opponent." I smiled down to the dumbstruck wolf. No matter what life throws at us, we always seemed to get back together. The wolf shook off his shock and gave me the stink eye. "That is so cheating." He stated. All I did was roll my eyes and get off of the handsome demon. "Alright you love birds, we're leaving your butts behind if you don't hurry up." Inuyasha's grumpy voice called from about a mile ahead.

I gave a Cheshire grin and dashed off to catch up. Koga sputtered and ran to catch up, though I may have tripped him to stay ahead. Just a moment later and I was running far ahead of the pack and away from a rapidly gaining Koga. Unfortunately, I was too busy getting away that I didn't see the sudden drop into a small mud puddle. *Splat* "REALLY!?" I yelled after I pulled my face from the mud. "The only mud puddle for miles and I had to find it." Grumbling, I stood up and looked over my clothes. Nice, crisp tee shirt and good jeans now drenched in dark brown, wet mud.

"Uh...Nikki... You ok?" Koga asked, knowing full well not to push any buttons at the moment. "No, I need new clothes and a bath." And it was then that the smell hit me like a ton of bricks. "THIS AIN"T MUD!" I cried and darted from the 'mud' and kept running until I could smell a hot spring. Though, that might have taken longer than I had wished.

Finding the hot spring, I just dove in and scrubbed everything before coming up for air. I broke the surface coughing and sputtering, a few choice words slipping through as I looked over my soiled clothes again. "No way these will come clean. This has got to be demon dung." I murmured, slipping them off and tossing them to the side. "...Now I just have to wait for everyone to find me...Cause...no clothes...I didn't think this through at all." I face palmed and sunk into the water, this day could get no worse...*Que the thunderstorm and rain.* Never mind.

 **Koga POV**

Nikki ran off yelling about the mud not being mud and after taking a tentative sniff, I knew she was right. "Well, one thing she's going to need is something to wear. Knowing her, she's off to find some place to get that smell off her...Guess that leave me with the shopping." I said to myself, running off at top speed back to my den. There was one thing there that I'm sure Nikki would love.

Too much time later, I arrived to the hot spring that Nikki found. Sure enough, she was soaking in the pool with a foul attitude. Clothes tossed to the side as the rain poured down on her. "Need a change of clothes?" I asked, handing her the bundle as a peace offering. "YES!" She exclaimed, snatching the bundle and dashing off to change. I snickered and found a place to relax for a moment while she tugged on the new clothes.

 **Nikki POV**

CLOTHES! I was so happy when Koga showed up with a bundle of cloth and fur in his hands. Now I was hiding behind a tree pulling on the warm fur and armor. I was definitely made by his wolf pack just for the fact that it looked just like his. Mine just matched my burgundy hair with white fur crossing my chest. I adjusted the chest plate and hooked on a belt before stepping over to the wonderful wolf who brought me such wonderful clothes.

"Hey there, sugar butt. What do you think?" I gave him a three sixty view before plopping down beside him. Koga's cheeks flamed as he noticed my fur 'skirt' was just as short as his, I only had a better butt. "I'm guessing you approve." I giggled and lifted him from his seat. "Lets go find the others before I get sick. I've been drenched for hours and I need a warm fire and some food." We both jogged off in search of Kagome and her supply of ramen.

Another hour passed and we finally found them, sitting by the edge of the valley that I now despised. "There you are! Where did you two run off to?" Kagome asked as I sneezed. Taki padded over to me and rubbed his head on my ankle. "Oh...Just...Had a wardrobe malfunction." I said, taking a seat as close to the fire as possible. Koga sat next to me and sniffed me. "Your hope of not getting sick didn't work." He stated and I just huffed, falling onto his lap. I sneezed again and Kagome handed me a cup of steaming noodles.

Alas, the next day I was sniffing, sneezing, coughing and just plain miserable. "Let me carry you. The less energy you exert, the faster you'll get better." Koga said, easily lifting me up and holding me close. I snuggled into his warmth and sighed, then sneezed. Koga carried me and followed our pack into a village. Everyone glared at the demons in the pack and even more so at Koga and I. Before too long, the leader of the village stepped in front of us.

"What is your business here, we do not sell or buy from demons." He stated, gripping his wooden staff as if it could kill us. "We're just looking for a place to stay for the night. Our friend is sick and needs to rest." Kagome explained, all eyes turned to me. As if on Que, I sneezed and startled the villagers. "What a load of scaredy cat." I grumbled under my breath and cuddled closer to Koga, who in turn tightened his grip on me. "We will not house any demons here. Be on your way before we chase you out." The leader said, puffing out his chest like some rooster.

Kagome nodded and started dragging Inuyasha. I say Sango shrug her shoulders to Miroku as they followed the priestess' lead. Koga simply shook his head and walked forward. I glared at every person we passed and everyone either avoided my gaze or dropped their heads in shame. That's when a thought hit me and I motioned for a girl to listen to me. "Is that leader of yours any good?" I asked, trying to sedate my growing curiosity. "U-um I w-wouldn't say he was terrible. B-but I wouldn't say he was all that kind either." She answered. I nodded and asked one more question. "Would anyone here house us if he didn't say anything about it?" The girl nodded her head instantly. "Yes they would, many of the villagers used to trade with demons for their equipment. It would last so much longer than what we make." I gave her a nod before looking up to Koga. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" He gave a wolfish smirk and nodded. "Alright, lets tell Kagome that we have an idea."

When I explained what I had heard, in between sneezes and hacking coughs, Kagome instantly agreed to help the village. She had to 'sit' Inuyasha a few tie before he gave the ok though. So, here I was, sitting outside the village while everyone else straightened everything up. All because I was sick and would alert anyone in the vicinity with my sneezing. Speaking of, I did just that, followed by a hacking cough. 'A demon isn't supposed to get sick, especially not this bad. I feel like how Kagome looked when she go the flue." I grumbled and sniffed. "Maybe it was that crap I face planted in...Can demon crap give another demon the flue?" I asked myself, folding my arms over my knees as I got more and more bored.

I had decided to pick up my old, leather bound book and study for a bit while I waited. Nothing else to do, so why not? I got to summoning before anything interesting happened. I don't mean to me, I mean at the leaders hut...house...thing. It was bigger than a hut, but smaller than a three bedroom house. Anyway, the place just broke open and a serpent demon slithered out. No wonder that guy didn't want us around, he was being the coward he was by hiding with the humans.

The snake reared up and lunged at a small Inuyasha. (He was just too far away for me to see him properly) who dodged and swiped at the snake. The demon hissed and darted away...which happened to be in my direction. I raised my had to chant a protection spell, only to have a coughing fit at that moment. The snake barreled through and caught me in it's fangs, still coughing my left lung out. "NIKKI!" I heard Koga yell out, sending a bone crushing kick to the snake.

My coughing subsided for the moment and I was able to say a quick electrical spell, making the demon scream in pain. Though it dropped me in the process of his screaming, do I ever think things through? Don't answer that. Thankfully, Koga caught me before the ground did and he quickly dashed away to safety. "Thank goodness you're alright. What happened?" He asked, checking me over for any lasting injuries. "I... Don't know...I can't catch...My breath." I huffed and proceeded to cough up my right lung.

"This isn't right. How are you getting sick?" Koga asked, concern written on his face. All I could do was shrug my shoulders and lean against him, my strength leaving rapidly. "Hey guys...What's wrong with Nikki." I heard Kagome say, rushing over to see what was wrong. "I don't know, it's like what happened in your time all over again, though much slower." The wolf said, brushing my hair from my now damp face. "I took that bracelet off but...I don't know what's causing it this time." Koga sounded so hopeless and I reached up to cup his face. "I'll be fine, just need to rest, that's all" I said, slowly falling into the familiar darkness as sleep took it's hold on me.

"Nikki...Nikki, I need to speak with you..." I heard a familiar voice say with a light shake to my shoulder. "Please wake up, I don't want to lose you too." Slowly, I opened my eyes and saw Lady Deriar before me. I tried to sit up, but my body was numb and cold. "Looks like I'm a bit late after all." She sighed, I winced as my limbs refused to obey me. "I am sorry, I forgot to warn you about magic in my older age. Unless you have the magic in your blood, the spells will claim your life as theirs as you use more and more magic. I'm guessing you spent a good amount of your life perfecting your skills and now, you can barely summon a shield to aid you." She said, eyes down cast as I panted for air. "So...What." I said between breaths.

I heard Koga growl from behind me and felt his arms lift me into his lap. "Is there any way to help her?" He said, eyes never leaving my witch friend. "There is, but...She may not have time." Koga snarled at her answer, demanding her to answer. "Very well. There is a Lake, clear as glass, far to the south. It is the birth of magical beings such as myself. The water may heal her, then again, it may not. I will give no guarantees, but it is a chance to let her live." Deriar said, standing up and bowing to me. "I fully apologize for my foolish mind, please go and return healthy." Then she vanished into a cloud of silver confetti.

 **(A/N: Hello lovely readers! Another chapter down...Who knows how many more to go. Anywho, let me know what you think so far! Thanks a bunch for reading! Till next time!**


	9. Chapter 9: Life and Pizza

**Koga pov**

I had started running south with Nikki in my arms as soon as that witch vanished. Kagome wanted to come with us, but I left no time for anyone to follow. It was almost dark again by the time I had to stop for a break. "Man...Why does everything have to be so far away?" I hissed and sat down panting. Nikki had lost all of her body heat and her breathing had all but stopped, but I would rather die than give up on her.

I gave myself twenty minutes to catch my breath before I was up and running again. "You...Need...To...Slow...Down..." I heard Nikki say as I was running. "I can't, Nikki. You're going to die if I don't hurry, I'm not going to lose you." I huffed, leaping over a fallen tree. When dawn came, I had no choice but to stop and breath. Nikki felt nearly dead in my arms as I held her close. "I promise it save you." I whispered.

Nearly three days later, I could finally see the first signs of magic. First was the sparkling butterflies that could sing, then the talking animals and lastly was the crystal water. I put in the last bit of strength to reach the lake and just tumbled in with her. "Please, please save her!" I yelled to whatever was there. A voice seemed to just flow from the water. "Leave the girl with us...Leave the water..."

I growled and gave Nikki one last glance before leaving her behind. Sitting on the very edge of the bank, I waited and watched for the panther girl to give any sign to waking up. Nothing happened, even as the minutes turned into hours. "Please, Nikki." I whispered standing up to pace as hopelessness started to creep into my heart,

 **Nikki pov**

I was back in that cold darkness of nothingness. Just floating around and waiting for anything. What seemed to be lifetimes later, a ghost of a being was with me. "Nikki, panther demon of another time and practicer of the magics. We welcome you to the tranquil waters." It said and I nodded. "Koga made it then." I smiled and the being bowed. "He pleaded that we save your life, but he brought nothing in exchange. We ask you for something of value to give you life."

"I don't have anything on me...But the only thing I treasure more than belongings is my gift of memory. If it will be accepted...I will give it to you." I said, bowing my head. The being thought it over before answering. "The memories you hold are dear and needed for the coming troubles. But, we shall take you skill on remembering things as if you had painted a picture. Be at ease, you will keep your beloved past." And it was gone faster than when it came.

The darkness was filled with a flashing light before I found myself in the middle of a clear lake. "Good thing I know how to swim." I said, floating over to the bank and sniffing around for the wolf who brought me. I found him with his head in his hands behind a boulder. "Well, looks like I get to carry you back to the pack." I giggled, causing Koga to jump up and latch onto me. "I started to wonder if you were ever going to wake up." He cried, lifting me up and refusing to let me go. I gave out a sigh and buried my face to Koga's shoulder. "Let's go see the others." I whispered, to which the wolf nodded and walked off.

 **Koga pov.**

Nikki was back and more alive then ever. She kept laughing and talking with me, not that I was quiet or anything, I laughed and talked more then she did. It took quite a while to get back to the pack, I didn't realize how far I ran until we slowly walked back. It took us a good three weeks before we caught any sign of the traveling pack, and when we did Nikki noticed Kagome was back in her time seeing as we were heading towards the forest of Inuyasha. "Looks like we get to visit Mama Higurashi again. " Nikki smile as she looped her arms through mine and walked beside me, giving out a yawn as she did. The magic forest may have giving Nikki's life back, but her strength was still having to build back up.

Shippo was the first to smell us out and tackle Nikki, in her tired state she fell over and just stayed there. "Good to see you too, Shippo. " She said, cuddling with the kitt and almost falling asleep. "Hey, at least wait until we get to Kaede's to pass out." I chuckled, lifting the panther and easily carrying her to the village. "Koga, Nikki! I'm so glad you're okay!" Sango cried, getting up to check on the girl in my arms. "That trip must have wore her out." Miroku said from beside me, eyeing Nikki as she slept.

Inuyasha walked in with a smirk. "Looks like that glitter puff girl actually helped." He sniffed, as Kagome tumbled in and went straight for Nikki. "Ok ok, let the girl breath. She's been toughing it out until she got here. You all can talk when she wakes up." I growled, sitting by the cooking fire to get warmed up. Everyone gathered around me. "How was the lake?" Kagome asked leaning in with glittering eyes. "I didn't take the time to notice." I mumbled, gently rubbing Nikki's ears feeling her piercings along the edges. "How long did it take you to get there?" Sango asked as she started to braid Nikki's hair. "About four days I think, it took another for the lake to bring her back and three weeks to walk back." I explained to them. "She is a tough one to last that long while nearly dead." Inuyasha pointed out as he sniffed her to be sure she was still breathing.

Everyone talked and asked questions the whole night as the panther slept on without a care in the world. As soon as the sun came up, Nikki was rubbing her eyes an yawning awake. She was then tackled by the two females, crying and hugging the poor girl. She just laughed and hugged them back with a smile. "I missed you guys too...By the way, when's breakfast?" She asked, a hopeful glint in her eyes. The two girls looked at each other and laughed. "You're in luck today, I brought bacon." Kagome stated with a proud smirk as Nikki launched herself from my lap to the smirking priestess. "THANK YOU!"

 **Nikki pov**

I was happily munching on my bacon while Kagome made sure I ate enough. "Are you sure you don't want any eggs?" She asked, a spoon was waiting over my plate. I shook my head and pointed to the meat, best part of bacon was that I loved it. Once breakfast was over, I stretched and looked over at the hanyo. "So, when are we leaving?" I asked, leaning back into Koga. "I was thinking about giving you a few days to rest up, you've been through a lot lately." He mumbled as Kagome gave him a nod. I gave my own and wrapped my tail around my ankles.

The day was passing by slowly as I lazed around up a tree. I leaned against it's broad trunk and simply looked at the clouds floating across the sky. "A beautiful day to simply enjoy the weather." I sighed, letting one leg dangle from the limb. A yawn escaped me as I placed my arms behind my head, thinking of what the ghost took from me. Sure, I could remember everything. But it was harder to picture what it was I tried to remember. It was no longer sharp and clear, it was more of a fuzzy computer screen. I sighed and gave up on remembering the details of any memory I had. "You keep sighing and you're going to sigh you life away." Kagome called up to me.

I looked down to the brown eyes girl and smirked. "Well, I'm not testing that theory." I jumped from the tree and landed by my friend. "We leaving yet? or we gonna relax for another day?" I asked, slinging my arm over Kagome's shoulders as we walked back to the village. "Inuyasha said one more day wont hurt, Mama also wants to see you before we set off again." I gave a smile before running off. "Last one to the well buys pizza!"

We ran through the village, knocking over Inuyasha and Koga in the process. "Where the heck are you going." The wolf said as he easily caught up. "Last one to the well has to buy the others a treat and I intend ti get treated!" I yelled and dove into said well as Koga fell over it. He can be such a clumsy wolf. I jumped out of the well and ran inside the shrine to where Mama Higurashi was baking something amazing. "I was wondering when I would get to see you, How have you been Nikki? Last I saw you, you almost...Died." She said, tears coming to her eyes as I engulfed her in a hug. "I'm alright now, promise."

"Nikki, Kagome has to buy." Koga said, waltzing into the room and claiming a seat while Inuyasha walked in before the poor priestess with a thinning wallet. "Awesome, Kaggy, you know my usual." I smirked and gave my wolf boy a peck on the cheek, it's not like the boys had any way of paying for stuff anyway.

"Hi...Yes I would like to order three large pizzas...one with extra bacon, jalapenos, pepperoni and lots of cheese...One cheese and the last a supreme...Yes...Cash...Thank you." The priestess hung up the phone and sent a glare my way. After all the years we have known one another, Kaggy has yet to beat me in a foot race. Though that may be the demon in me...but who cares, I get pizza!

An hour later and the heavenly food arrives, Kagome then pays for everything and sets the boxes on the table. "Ok Nikki, here's yours." She handed me my box and I was off to the roof to munch, best place ever if you ask me. Koga soon joined me with a slice in his mouth. "This stuff is pretty good." He mumbled through his food and I took a massive bite of my own. I handed Koga one of my slices (Better be thankful for it cause I don't share pizza with just anyone) and stuffed another slice in my mouth.

With my pizza gone, Koga and I just sat on the roof and enjoyed the sunset. Listening to the waking night sounds as the stars made their debut. It was a peaceful time and I knew peace only lasted for so long. Naraku was still hoarding the jewel shards and wanted me to be a pawn of his, as if that was going to happen...Right?

 **A/N: HAPPY NEW YEARS GUYS! Hope you guys like the update, I know my writing is all over the place But I have fun. Anywho, let me know your thoughts on the story so far! Thank you so much!**


	10. Chapter 10: Soul Stealer

Back in the feudal era with demons after our hides and jewel shards to hunt down. It was never a boring day in this time line, though it was an annoying one. "Why can't we find even one jewel shard?" I asked no one in particular. Kagome hung her head while Inuyasha stomped in agreement. Everyone else just shook their heads and started making camp. I sighed and helped by going into the woods and scowering around for some firewood.

Thankfully the cloudy skies above didn't shower down on us as we ate our meal of ramen cups, though I gave Inuyasha mine and snagged my bag of jerky from my own bag. Yes, I brought my own stuff this time, sue me. Anyway, once our meal was over we turned in for the night. Everyone with their sleeping buddy whether they would admit it or not. Koga wrapped his arms around my waist and snuggled his chin on my shoulder, a contented growl sounding from deep in his chest. I smiled my thoughts dimmed, slipping off into sleep.

I was woken by a sudden jerk to my ankle as I was pulled from Koga and the pack. I yelped as the thing dragging me picked up speed and I was drug over the roots and rock on the ground. Koga was yelling in the distance as I clawed at the familiar root wrapped around my foot. "Naraku has a thing coming if he think he can just take me." I hissed.

Before too long, I was face to face with the spider. Though I was hanging by my ankle, I was still letting out an impressive growl. "Ah, you are quite the catch." Naraku chuckled, taking a lock of my red hair in his hand. "I wonder how long it will take that pack of yours to follow that obvious trail." He hummed and lifted me higher into the air. "I hope you don't mind leaving with Kagura. She will make sure you have a comfortable stay." I was then tossed onto a giant feather and tied with rope.

One more toss and I was in a cold, dark cell that smelled of death and other...unpleasant smells. I coughed and sat up as the door slammed shut. "Wonderful. I just had to get kidnapped. I was having a wonderful night of rest until that bug came into the picture." I grumbled, getting to my feet and looking out the barred opening on the door. Nice stone walls and burnt out torches met my view and I huffed in annoyance and tugged against my restraints. "This was not going to end well.

 **Koga pov**

Nikki was ripped from me and drug away from the camp at an alarming speed. I yelled out and charged to catch up with whatever was taking her. Her scent was all over the ground along with a light smell of blood from hitting the debre on the forest floor. I heard Inuyasha call out for explanations but I was too far ahead and too busy running to answer the mutt. My legs were straining with my speed as I finally broke through the foliage and face Naraku just as he tossed Nikki to Kagura.

"You coward, attacking while we slept." I growled, baring my fangs and claws. Naraku simply chuckled as he stood tall. "What an angry wolf, but I am waiting for the rest of your pack to arrive." He smirked. Within seconds, Inuyasha burst through the bushes with his tetsuiga drawn. "You lowlife! Give Nikki back!" He yelled, an arrow flying past the both of us and heading for Naraku. The spider smiled and dodged the attack. "Patients, there are a few more to come." Kirara and Songo came flying over the trees sending the Hyricotsu at the demon scum. The attack missed and Miroku walked up behind me with his staff at the ready.

"Everyone is here, now we can get started." Naraku chuckled holding up the shikon jewel near completion. Kagome gasped as Inuyasha and I crouched low, ready to spring into action. "All I need are the shard you hold, priestess." Without warning, root like tentacles entangled Kagome and drew out the remaining shards. Once in his hand, the shards started to glow and return to the jewel. With a grin, Naraku waved his hand and sent several dolls to fight the pack. "I wonder what that little kitten would do if I were to...control her mind." He chuckled, leaving the fight before it even started.

 **Nikki pov**

I was officially stuck in this seven by seven cell with sticky goo covering the floor. I didn't want to know what it was, but my nose had already identified the substance. needless to say, it isn't something you want to step in. I sighed and struggled with my restraints again, feeling my skin break as I twisted and pulled. My gut kept churning with the feeling of something bad coming my way, making me more desperate to get free. All too soon, Kagura returned and opened the cell door. "Naraku is ready to deal with you." She said, pulling the chains and dragging me up the steps and to my doom.

I was shoved into a room and onto the floor. I could smell Naraku and feel that erie grin that seemed to be stuck on his face. "Welcome, little kitten." His oily voice said as I straightened up as best I could. "Howdy, bug." I snarled in return. I was promptly slapped and sent back to the floor with a feral growl. "You will be learning your place. The place of a simple house cat." The spider snapped, waving a hand and a girl dressed in solid white stepped in. "This is Kanna, she has the ability to look at ones soul." Naraku explained and Kanna faced me, my face flashing in the mirror she held. "She can also take your soul to the void."

The mirror flashed again and I felt the all too familiar cold creep into my being. I growled and tried to keep my own life force where it was supposed to be. I heard the door behind me slide open as someone walked in. "Your dolls have been demolished, Naraku. The pack are moving this way." Kagura said, hiding her face behind her red fan. "Good, stay here until you take control of this lovely girl." Naraku chuckled. I swear his vocal cords would be the first to go when I killed him.

My world was growing colder and darker as Kanna held her mirror towards me. I let out a growl and tried to roll to the side, too bad Kagura placed her sandaled foot on my shoulder to keep me still. "I can promise that you will die by my, or Naraku's hands." I hissed out as I started to see spots of the familiar void. Kagura physically stiffened as the words left my lips and I knew I had baited her. "Get me away from Kanna and I will be sure you get out alive." I was starting to grow weak while the wind witch made up her mind.

Kagura took too long to make up her mind and I was pulled into the void. I screamed with frustration and fear as I could still feel the connection with my body. Kagura swiped her fan saying something about dance and dead. Sounds were hard to pick up, but now that my body's eyes were open, I could see what it saw. I was being walked from the room and out of the house entirely.

I was facing my pack as their eyes met my now dead ones. I was screaming at them to run, to kill me before I could hurt them. But Naraku was talking with his oily voice and I felt his touch on my cheek. Clawing and spinning in the darkness, I knew there was nothing I could do. Koga hasn't moved since I walked out of that house, I didn't blame him. Who knew Naraku had the ability to control another? Well, Naraku had other pawns to control others bodies. The spider was just a spineless insect under my foot.

 **Koga pov**

I saw Nikki walking out of that spiders den and almost cried out. Her once bright brown and blue eyes were now dull and unfocused. Dirt covered her from head to toe from her time being drug through the forest. Her wrists were scraped and bruised from shackles the hung loosely by her sides. My blood froze then boiled over in rage, I could feel my inner demon howling and clawing to get loose. I was just about ready to let him off his leash before Naraku looked at Nikki. "Kill them, my pet."

The panther lept into action the moment she received the order, it took all my strength to block her claws. "Nikki, I know you can hear me. Snap out of it!" I yelled at her, hoping for any reaction from her dead eyes. Naraku chuckled as he watched our fight. "She can't hear you, wolf. Her mind is long gone, along with her soul." I growled at his words and kicked Nikki away, running towards the spider and letting my beast free.

My beast let out a roar of a howl and happily dove into the fight with Naraku. I tried to make sure Nikki never got in the way, but my demon was far to occupied with Naraku to worry about anyone else. I could faintly hear a fight breaking out over where Inuyasha was and I was hoping that mutt wouldn't do anything too drastic.

A few of Kagome's arrows flew at Naraku as I torn at him, none of the arrows hit their mark but the priestess still fought. "You should worry about that mate of yours." Naraku smirked as I felt sharp claws graze my back. Gritting my teeth, my demon did the only thing it knew, it attacked the thing the caused it's pain. My blood ran cold as I saw Nikki get a set of claws to her cheek and down her neck, blood oozing from the wounds and she didn't even flinch.

"How does it feel to harm you mate?" Naraku laughed just as my anger reached a peak and I clawed through his chest. Kagome chose that time to launch an arrow the embedded itself just two inches from my arm, straight into Naraku's heart and purifying the jewel. With a wild scream, Naraku vanished and the jewel was left falling to the ground. I turned to Nikki, praying that she would be back. But, dead eyes met mind and my heart broke.

Kagura had surrendered without a fight and walked over to Nikki and I. "I can bring her back." She said and I pulled Nikki closer. "And I can trust you?" I snarled, my aura flaring in anger and hurt. "You have no choice id you wish to have her alive." The witch turned and made her way back into that spiders house, coming back out with a girl in solid white and holding a mirror. The girl simply walked up to Nikki and turned her mirror facing us.

The reflection in the mirror was not what I expected. I was of Nikki, crying and screaming in a dark void. "What?" I gasped, looking from the girl in my arms to the one in the mirror. "Her soul has been trapped in Kanna's mirror ever since Naraku came back to the castle. It has been taking all of Kanna's power to keep her in there with all her fighting." Kagura explained giving the small girl a nod.

My eyes never left the Nikki in the mirror as she curled up and cried. The mirror flashed and a long, clear, ghost like soul snaked from the portal in the mirror and eased it's way into Nikki's body. I felt the girl shiver and instantly pulled her closer as my beast growled lowly. Soon, her dead eyes were brighter and I knew she was back. "Nikki." I sighed, leaning my head against hers and breathing in her wonderful scent. She groaned and tried to move, to which I tightened my hold.

 **Nikki pov**  
 **during the fight...**

I knew there was nothing I could do once Naraku ordered me to kill my pack mates. But why did I have to go for Koga? He could be busy dicing up that spider. I was glad he was so strong when I felt my body dishing out all it had on it's first attack. I growled and screamed into the void that held me as Koga kicked me away and I rushed Inuyasha with my claws drawn. Inuyasha was a good fighter, good enough to almost take my head a few times.

A stab at my side had my possessed body running right at Koga. I was screaming and clawing at my arms to get that body to stop. But it didn't, my claws dug into Koga's back leaving four long gashes through his armor. My mind snapped when Koga turned, eyes red with unleashed rage, and clawed my face and neck. The look in his eyes the instant he reigned in his demon told me this was hurting him more than me. I howled and cursed Naraku for this and completely broke down, spinning around in the void with no one to help me.

I never bothered to look though the eyes of my body again, fearing that Koga and I would be tearing each other apart. All I could feel the numb pain of knowing I hurt the one I love most. Was I killing him or was he killing me with the same broken expression he had when he clawed at me by mistake? Had Naraku gotten his way and made yet another escape? what about the others? Were they fighting me with eyes of hatred now? Was I just another monster?

The numbness was overpowering, I didn't even feel the warmth as I left the void. Nor the arms around me when I was back in my body. What I heard was my name being said by the only wolf that mattered, Koga.

 **A/N: Alright! another chapter and I am so close to getting this one done! Wow this one has been so much fun writing. Hope you enjoy and leave a review, Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11: home

"Nikki." I heard my name being whispered by gruff sounding voice. It was a voice that I knew too well and had me opening my eyes in moments. Relief flooded into Koga's blue eyes as I looked up at him. How...?" I tried to ask as I looked around and noticed I could control my body once more. "Naraku's dead so Kanna and Kagura returned your soul." My wolf answered as he held me tighter. "I swear my life span has been cut in half thanks to you." He laughed, I gave a small smile and relaxed my worn body against him. "Nikki!" I heard Kagome cry just before Koga and I were tackled by the raven haired girl. "WOULD YOU QUIT GETTING INTO SO MUCH TROUBLE?!" She yelled into my ear while squeezing the life out of me. "Sorry! I'm sorry!" I laughed, trying to wiggle out of her death grip.

It would seem that Kagura and Kanna took their leave early seeing as I would have ripped them to shreds if I had found them. But, we finally had the spider out of our hair and we could go home without having to worry about an ambush. Inuyasha and Kagome were leading our pack back to Kaede's village while talking of their future. Miroku and Sango couldn't stop with the simple flirting while I took it easy and held onto my man as he did all the walking.

"So, since the mutt and his mate are talking of plans and what not, what are your plans? I mean, you are from her time period." Koga asked while trying to be tough about the possibility of me leaving. To which I replied with... "Oh, you're not getting rid of me that easily. Sorry bub, you are stuck with this danger magnet panther whether you want her or not." I gave the wolf a smirk and a smooch as his smile grew to almost splitting proportions. "Then that means you are gonna have to live in a pack of wolves. In a cave with lots of demons and living in the wilderness. Are you sure you can handle it?" His eyebrow quirked up and I slipped his ponytail free. "I can handle it as well as you can handle me." I stuck out my tongue and started braiding the long black locks of hair as the sun started to make it's decent into the horizon to end another day.

**Six weeks later**

Life with the wolves was a dream come true. I got to hunt and eat all the meat I wanted, I had an amazing mate that would do anything for me, I finally had friends that could keep up with my pace and energy and there was no sign of evil dudes anywhere. All-in-all, a good life. At this very moment, I just so happened to be relaxing up a tree. Tail swaying with the breeze and ears down as I started to nod off in the afternoon light. That is, until a certain wolf decided to find me. "And here I thought you had run off to find some trouble." Koga laughed as he took one good jumped onto my branch. "Yeah, not today. I just feel lazy." I mumble, stretching my arms over my head. Koga easily slipped my from my spot and onto his lap, causing me to purr with happiness. A few minutes passed before either of us said anything. "You know, there has been something different about you." Koga mentioned as I tried to hide a knowing smile. "Yeah? And what might that be?" I asked in a coy voice and nudged his neck.

Koga gave a hum and buried his nose in my hair, that was now touching the small of my back. He took a deep inhale of my sent before pausing, eyes lighting up at the scent he found. "You-You're pregnant?" He asked, hope filling his eyes as I giggled and landed a kiss on his lips. "Why yes I am. Took you long enough to figure it out." Koga gave his splitting smile and threw his arms around me, this time burying his nose to my stomach. I purred and hugged my mate closer. "Today is a wonderful day." Koga sighed as he refused to let me go, and I knew he wouldn't let go for the rest of the day. Such a protective wolf.

Life went on without a problem and, nine moths later, I had a beautiful baby boy with red black hair and a thick wolf tail. "You did good." Koga said, keeping his hand in mine as I held our child. "You did as well, most men faint withing two minutes." I giggled and kissed my son. Koga leaned down and stroked his hair with a question in his eyes. "What will his name be?" I gave it a thought before smiling. "Tsuyo." I whispered and looked into my mates eyes as he smiled. "Tsuyo...Welcome to our world."

 **A/N: I know this was extremely short and it took forever for me to write it but, this is the last chapter for Nikki. I hope you liked my story even though it probably didn't make a lick of sense, but I had fun getting my thoughts out. Anyway, thanks for reading!**

 **-END**


End file.
